particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Saridan
The United Republic of Saridan is a peaceful nation that lies on the south-western part of Seleya, bordering the South Ocean and the Sea of Lost Souls. It has land borders with the Republic of Aldegar to the north and with the Republic of Mordusia to the east and south-east. The republic has a diverse cultural population and a plurality of customs and other differences of dress, language, food, and ideologies. History Early History The United Republics of Saridan has had a turbulent history with constant changes in political powers and wars. In 2110, Saridan became a democratic nation, known as the Free Republic of Saridan. At this time, Saridan was relatively dominated by the Commercial Freedom party. In around 2165, two parties began to rise, the Common Sense party, and the Arostok Party which evolved to the Voter Apathy Party. During this time many parties rose to form a minority government and then fall into the obsolete. Union of Saridani Socialist Republics In around the year 2235 the Union of Saridani Socialist Republics was founded. This period lasted for 124 years, ending in 2359 under the New Barons of Pashuran Valley (Monarchist Movement). Very little is currently know about this period. Royal Kingdom of Saridan The first elections of this period happened in February 2360. This short lived period was highlighted with democratic elections for the King, resulting in a win for the Royal Ambassadors of Xpianus (Monarchist Movement) followed by a stall in democratic elections for thirty years. The Royal Kingdom of Saridan ended around 2390, with the foundation of the Republique Democratique de Saridan (Democratic Republic of Saridan). image:Saridan-1.png (flag of the Kingdom) Republique Democratique de Saridan This period is marked with the rise of multiple parties (Sinistra Europea, Socialist Workers Party, Fascist Party) and is one marked with many new dominate parties. This period is one of the longer in Saridan's history, lasting 109 years until the creation of the Royal Republic of Saridan in around 2499. Rise of People's Republic Over time as the center of the coalition that had toppled the Monarchists faded, a new Marxist regime took hold of Saridan, culiminating in the renaming of the nation to the People's Republic of Sadidan. Businesses were nationalized, rights repressed, and interaction with tht outside world came almost to a standstill. The final act of insult was the renaming of cities to Marxist heros of myth. The Saridani Union After a series of peaceful uprisings, a new movement known as the "Alliance for a New Saridan" formed, composed primarily of the Freedom Party of Saridan, National Farmer's Union of Saridan,and the Frontier Party. Over a series of increasing gains, the departure of the Communist Party, and the losses by the Sinistras, the Alliance finally saw its counterrevolution complete.and afterward many more partys like the Republican Party, The UnitedPeoples front, The patriots party, And the DemocraticRepublican Party are trying to from an even better peaceful government. Today, after the suddenly departure of the Patriots party after a majority rule The UnitedPeoples Front won a landmark victory of 734 of a total 750 seats. New right wing party Hardline Jerks gained the remaining 16 seats to become official members of opposition, shortly after which The UnitedPeoples Front formed an alliance government. People The people of Saridan are from numerous ethnic groups. Euphitriens and Gaels are the two major ethnic groups in Saridan. The population of Saridan is about 550 million people. This is the top three cities by population: 1. Cosworth City: 16,400,000 2. Limaford: 11,900,000 3. Golemia: 9,400,000 There is said to be over 30 cities over 1 million citizens in it. Geography The United Republic of Saridani is broken into five sections. Aldumor, Moshiran, Pashuran Valley, Surtilati Island, and Warris. Aldumor The most populated region of Saridani containing a population of 107,051,722 as of July, 2081 when Saridani rejoiced in reaching the population of over 400 million people. The capital city Gloemia is in this region. It is mainly an Irish-style culture/ethnicity. Its major religions are Wicca, Protestant Christianity, and Judaism. Moshiran Moshiran is landlocked; its major city, Narayanganj, is a highly polluted but booming industrial center. Moshiran is located on the central North side of the nation, the most nothern region of Saridani except for Surtilati Island. Moshiran boasts the lowest unemployment of any of the regions of Saridan, and has a successful economy; it exports petroleum from its refineries, textiles from its textile shops, and metal from its mines, along with various manufactured goods. Moshiran has a warm climate. Moshiran has a Indian-Bangladeshi style ethnic population and influenced culture. The major religions of Moshiran are Buddhism and Hinduism. Pashuran Valley Located in the most southern section of The Republic of Saridani. Pashuran Valley's largest city is the landlocked Kalmar with a population of 4 million, notable for its strong metalworking sector, using imported metal ores. The majority of Puashurans carry a Swedish-style ethnicity/culture. The major Pashurani religion is the Old Norse pantheon, but Catholic Christianity is also practiced there, and Pashuran Valley is home to the head of the Saridani Catholic Church. Surtilati A north-western island off the coast of Aldumor. The lowest population in The Saridani Union. Surtilati's biggest city, Portmore, is on the coast. Surtilati has a warm climate, but its soil is not favorable for growing most crops. Because of it's strong Jamaican influence and culture many inhabitants follow local, ancient polytheist religions, but others are Protestant Christian. May be refered to as Surtilati Island as well. Warris Warris is the home of many Saridani religious institutions; the Protestant Christian and Wiccan religious leaders are both situated there. Warris experiences the same weather pattern as it's south-eastern partner Moshiran. Although Warris is multicultural, it still contains a large Scottish-style culture and ethnic population. 'Allies Of Saridan' 'Rutaina, and Kirlawa' Rutania is the newest ally of Saridan. Category:Nations Category:Saridan Category:Seleya